<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grab an end, pull hard by sakuraba</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437981">grab an end, pull hard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraba/pseuds/sakuraba'>sakuraba</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Relationship Study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraba/pseuds/sakuraba</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inching ever-closer across the breach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grab an end, pull hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It ends with a snap.</p><p>The bone had been dry. They both made sure of that; with luck involved, especially, it was good to try to keep things fair. Fair enough, at least – though he hadn’t said as much, Hinata’s always sort of known the trick to wishbones. Call it a talent. He also knows here’s no use getting so competitive over something so trivial, but then, history speaks for itself.</p><p>So he’d looked at Komaeda and grabbed the thicker end of the wishbone, as close to the juncture as possible, and held tight while Komaeda did most of the pulling.  </p><p>"What did you wish for?” Hinata asks. His voice is low and rough in his throat, and he doesn't know why. He's been thinking an awful lot about Komaeda’s hands lately, and they’d just splintered bone — real bone, used-to-be-cage-to-a-living-thing bone — right before his eyes. His heartbeat is loud and sluggish and all-over and he doesn't know why.</p><p>Komaeda’s eyes go wide in a childlike sort of way. "Am I allowed to tell you?” Hinata thinks there’s no way Komaeda doesn’t know, that there’s really no need to ask these kinds of questions when Hinata's watched him reduce whole buildings to so much ash, but he also thinks that Komaeda would march into the ocean if Hinata told him to. He's probably just naive to that tone of voice.</p><p>He doesn’t tell him to. "You lost,” he says instead. “You can do whatever you want.”</p><p>The hum in Komaeda’s throat is barely audible over the sound of the ocean. Here in the milky blue of the evening, everything seems not quite real. Or maybe it’s too real – like nothing could ever possibly exist outside of this moment, standing here watching Komaeda look out to sea. His profile is outlined neatly against the sand and tide. The sharp slope of his nose, the jut of his mouth, the sharpness and softness and the way the wind catches on his hair in wisps, lazy and soft against his face and shoulders. Hinata is looking at him, but he isn’t looking back. The wishbone feels small in his hand.</p><p>He remembers, idly, that this is the same boy who threw him away time and time again, and also the same boy who held his hand long after it had gone sticky with sweat the very ﬁrst day they met. Hinata knows too much about dualities to assume either is more real than the other, but sometimes they converge in interesting ways.</p><p>Eventually, Komaeda responds, though it isn't an answer. "Losing seems to offer a lot of freedom,” he muses.</p><p><em>I wished that you would kiss me</em>, Hinata almost says, just to be contrary, but reels it in. "Someone told me that,” he says instead, looking down at the bone he's ﬁddling with, "once."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>vignettes getting out of hand are my specialty sir here you'll find the finest vignettes that reasonably could have stayed as such but instead were stretched like laffy taffy in all the land</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>